


I believe in this god

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creation of Lena Luthor(one of them), Gen, Lex/ofc - Freeform, Lex/the void, Oneshot, backstory fic, hints of Brex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes the abyss wants you with it. Lex always had a troublesome time walking away from trouble.





	I believe in this god

**Author's Note:**

> Lex centric fic with lots of Lex, Lena and Kon ^^ A team!

Lex always knew his mind would get him in trouble. Luthors throughout history kept finding trouble but Lex believed no one in his line had been hounded the way he had been. Luthors had thick skin, they had been hunted and scorned. That was one thing but when the mysteries of the world was a book to you it made sense to be paranoid.

He had plenty of people trying to kill him, plenty of people trying to thwart him that was nothing new. Enemies were common it was allies that were rare and his paranoia was always correct. He knew about playing with fire and keeping schemers close.

He liked fire too, his son hated it but Lex was always drawn to power and danger. More danger these days since he was a different type of powerful. Rich, smart and strong in his own right. Still it was hard not to be lured by the allure of danger it was a mind thing. Wit against wit and a bit of him testing his own mortality.

Mercy and Hope secretly despaired of his tastes. His son outwardly condemned them. Lex was certain none of his ex-wives were going to risk Kon-El’s wrath anytime soon since Kon and Lana had so publicly clashed. Hell Clark had to step in and that had only made things worse. Who knew when Lana would poke her nose out again.

It was a pity because at the end of the day they did make a decent team when their interests were aligned. Lex could not trust her he knew that. Had stopped giving her even a sliver of trust a long time ago. There was too much Smallville in her and too much love for Clark even to this day. Bitterness towards him too and that was always fun to poke at.

Still at least for an afternoon or night of fun Lana was pleasurable. The danger of not knowing her exact plans and the delicious back and forth pull made it a delight. She was dangerous because of her past and her will. She was willing to cross the lines and she was not afraid to kill him. Sleeping with someone like that… Well Lex was addicted to danger after all.

She and those like her were interesting and that was his own weakness. Lex usually wiggled or manipulated his way out of pinches but it was hard to stay out of them. His son despaired of that and the way he worried gave Lex the strength not to go sniffing around but things could be so boring that the danger knocking his doors always lured him into opening it.

Still being one the smartest and richest men on the earth was no joke nor easy task. Someone was always coming for him. People were always watching him even those he considered friends. He got it, he was dangerous too and he could not blame others paranoia towards him.

He was playing nice for his son but that was boredom. He had given up way too many of his toys and his work to please not just Kon but Bruce.

Bruce knew they couldn’t take Kon away, Clark had shot himself in the foot long before Lex found out about Kon. Bruce however knew as Lex knew that Kon’s future depended on friends and bonds he had to build. Bonds he would not be able to build if he was just with Lex

So for the sake of his son and his son’s friendships he had listened and he had given in. Kon needed friends and he needed not to feel conflicted about his choices. He needed stability and love. He needed havens and he couldn’t get it from Lex alone.

Kon liked his powers and he liked doing something with them so it made sense that Bruce would push for Kon to be surrounded by the influence of the league. Bruce knew they had limited time to get in Kon’s good graces and to secure a connection with him.

Kon was headstrong and he had his own issues. Lex wanted him to be himself and the first thing he had done was make sure his son knew was that he was himself and no one else. That Lex did not want him or expect him to be either. They had gotten that out the way first.

Lex had been a bit awestruck of his son. The way he would fly and hover over Lexcorp. The way his own eyes were in that face. That smile that was a blend of himself and Clark. He had lost his heart before he knew what had happened. Clark being a part of it caused no resentment. Frankly Lex didn’t really care about anything but the fact that he had a child.

Something he had been wanting for so long. A child of his own and he was better than Lex had even dared to dream. After so many disappointments and murder attempts he had the child he had been longing for.

He had felt complete with just Kon. The world had been brighter and even more complete somehow with his son. If there were any regrets it was that he had gotten to his son so late. If he had known about the experiment he could have saved him.

If he had known around the same time as the league he could have rescued him with them and been there for him. There were so many things he wished he had the chance to do. Kon was so old and Lex adored him, loved him but there were things he wished he could have had.

Still sitting to brunch with his son or looking up at a meeting to see him fly past always warmed his heart. For Lex this small family was enough as it was. Kon with his bruises, Lex with his hidden scars were their own family and they needed nothing else.

All Lex had to do was stay alive.

Easier said than done. Back to the boredom issue, he was no longer looking for a wife or to get married but fun was fun and if he couldn’t scheme he wanted to do something. Use his brain before he melted. Political scenes got boring when you knew the road to go.

He had his dream but at his level it was simply too easy. It was a guaranteed thing and he already knew the league would not get in his way. Bruce knew it was better to stand down when it came to Lex’s path towards the white house. Diana was intelligent as well she knew with Lex in place the league and the other societies would benefit better with Lex than without him because of Kon.

Because of those two Lex felt settled and safe enough to work towards his goal. Clark wasn’t worth thinking about. Better to leave a kent in the dust than have them nipping on his heels. Not completely in the dark because Lex had his duties and he had to keep his eye on the kent camp to make sure they wouldn’t wander too far.

But he had what he wanted, he was getting his dreams. Still he had not gotten where he had been by being stupid or careless. People wanted his life and he could not afford to be stupid with it. His flirting with dangerous people was always calculated. However, organizations were something Lex tended to avoid and leave to his security.

No one was going to get him that fucking easy. They wanted him dead they needed to put work into it. Get creative, get dirty and get smart if they wanted Luthor blood that badly.

Lex had lived without incident for a good few years. He planned, he was paranoid and he prepared for every thing he could think for. There was a reason he and Bruce could work together to this day. Lex had been prepared for humans, aliens and mutants.

He thought he had been prepared for everything but there were some things even science couldn’t understand or prepare for. Strange how he had been ready for the time jumpers but when the void came for him he had not been ready. He had fended off a demon, incubuses and succubus’s although he had been tempted to at least try. If Kon had been staying at the Titans and not the penthouse then maybe he would have given in.

Still he had not expected the void or what the void contained. Taken from earth so quickly. Snatched from team and family he had been taken aback by the entire thing. When he managed to breathe and look around he had been so far from home he had felt fear. Not just for himself but what he had left behind.

It was not paranoia when you knew they were watching you. Still it was not paranoia when you missed just what was watching you. He knew about the league and at least four governments keeping tabs on him. A few villains attempting to watch him he knew of. Some exes as well but the void itself something he had not anticipated, something so old and powerful had been watching him.

It was beyond human comprehension and when Lex had stared at the entity even he had been fighting to understand what it was and what it saw. It could cross dimensions, time meant nothing to it and somehow it had found him and was fixated on him.

On a dying star Lex had been trapped with the void. Far from home his kidnapper kept him as the star died and the void grew. When it had taken a form Lex had known that was because it wanted Lex to connect with it and understand it. He knew gods and entities like this had no real gender. He knew that.

Still when it had taken form all he could think was that this god before him was a woman unlike anything he had seen before. When her crystal fingers had touched his head all he could do was marvel. His danger kink had gotten the better of him because he should have been plotting to leave but all he wanted to do was learn.

She had been incredible. Older, wiser and everything Lex could imagine. Her knowledge and her understanding. The universe’s secrets were open to him. Time was nothing and he was split between longing for his son, his work and family and staying and learning more.

He had always believed in humanity, believed gods could be pulled down and overthrown. That beliefs were always subjective and that with time could be replaced. However wrapped up with her he could do nothing more but believe. Nothing more but understand. With every touch of her fingers, every embrace from her Lex had been lost.

The most startling thing was how she wanted nothing more than to give for him. The void was endless and timeless but this part of her on this star that had been destroyed yet was still dying was a part that would end soon.

She had reached across galaxies for him. Across time, space and elements for him. The whole thing was humbling. All she wanted was to observe him from up close. Lex would watch her eyes full of the darkness and find himself melting.

The things she gave, the things she did not ask for. The secrets she revealed to him. Time meant nothing as he stayed by her side.

He had known she was dying that the void would remain but this consciousness would be gone and was already gone at the same time. Lex had known that the void would swallow this god soon and that she was already gone.

There was no time and there was all the time available at the same time. It was astonishing and Lex had walked the dying star marvelling over her. She had a wish she wanted granted and Lex had known their interests aligned the night she took his hands in hers.

He had always loved strong powerful women. He would not say he was not afraid but his desires were stronger than anything and if anyone knew how to manage crazy it was him. The hope she had meshed with his perfectly.

She had a warning for him that he listened to. She had a solution that was everything to him. He had been proven worthy before knowing there was even a test. The void was beautiful in ways he had not known possible and the thought that he could not have this last forever hurt him.

He had been having sex long before he was legal. Had many types of it, been intoxicated during it. Been riding emotional highs. Had thought he had been in love during it. Been with many different genders, been with mutants and aliens. Allies and enemies. Sex was nothing new to him.

She was different and she blew everything and everyone out the water with no trouble at all. He hated people in his head but her in his. Being with her had been indescribable. He had felt what she felt, he had touched universes. She was a god and he had felt torn apart with her. There were many gods but she was the void and a god at the same time. She created and consumed.

Lex saw things he knew he would never see again. Felt touched all the way to his soul. He flew like he swore he had long ago in a small town. Flew like back then but hundreds of times better. They had been separate and they were one, the void swallowed him whole and poured him back out. Bathed him in white after cradling him in galaxies.

The void gave him the one thing he had been wanting since he got Kon. He had been given a child. A daughter and he had marvelled at her as he stayed on that dying star. His mind had plotted the cover and what he would have to do to protect her.

His Lena his precious being. Half human and half void entity. She was beautiful with her red hair and her green eyes. Was sex needed to create her? No he knew that but he was glad all the same about it. Still he needed to go home.

The star was running out of time and he had galaxies and time to cross to get home. Still the time he spent kneeling on the soft dirt on the dying star his daughter in his arms her mother next to him was the best feeling he had experienced.

He had decided to let Diana be the one to rescue him. It was easier that way. Still the plan had not ended the way they intended and Lex had watched as the void vanished earlier than planned so they could flee safely.

Diana had not asked any questions. Just piloted her ship back to earth while Lex did all he could for his young daughter. Seeing Kon when they landed was everything while explaining everything was harder than he thought it would be.

“So we call the shady dude right?” Kon asked as he hefted his baby sister out of her crib. “No one can know she isn’t human. We say her mom was a teleporting mutant or something. No one can know she’s part god Lex. Imagine the stink the league would make. Hell imagine the world.”

“The world doesn’t get to see her.” Lex decided as he watched his son make faces at his daughter. “She’s a Luthor and until the world can handle her and she can handle the world she stays with us.”

“Constantine it is.” Kon cooed as he pressed a kiss to his baby sister’s little head. “We have to be careful about this Dad. We can’t take any chances.” He cradled her close to himself. “Bodyguards and no pictures who knows when her powers will awaken or what they will be. Hell considering what you said is coming she needs protection. Wish your void girlfriend could have given you some powers along with the library in your brain but whatever.”

“We have to be careful about this.” Lex said dryly as he silently asked for his son to relinquish his sister. He cradled his daughter in his arms and sighed. “No one will blink at a high security force especially after this mishap.”

“No one sees her, no one gets her.” Kon reassured as he crossed his arms. “No one gets their hands on her until she can protect herself and not even then. She’ll be normal to everyone else.”

“She’ll be however she wants to be.” Lena opened her eyes and Lex’s heart clenched when her eyes flickered from his green to a soulless black. “If she grows up and wants to disconnect from the void inside of her I’ll be fine with that too. She’s my miracle.”

“And so the gods granted Lex Luthor a child and made the child the voice of the gods.” Kon joked with a wry smile. “Our family is always going to be the weirdest one no matter the universe.”

“Well normal is boring.” Lex shrugged as his daughter’s eyes flickered back to green. “Just what are we going to do to keep up the façade little Lena?” He teased. “But it’s a good thing Daddy is going to be president very soon isn’t it? Little lady of the White House.”

“You aren’t there yet.” Kon laughed. “But I’m surprised I haven’t freaked out yet, guess that shows how fucking crazy our reality is. I did freak when Mercy couldn’t find you and although Batman’s witch said you were alive I was still kinda freaked.” He admitted with a lowered head. “Tim and Jason were helping me look and I know they have the best intensions but I was really scared Dad.”

“So was I.” Lex said softly. “She, the void was nothing I had seen before. Nothing people could comprehend and she was older and more powerful than anything I could think of. She’s a dimension but she’s an abyss as well.” Lex closed his eyes as he thought about that time that was endless and quick at the same time. “She was a god an entity and a person all at the same time. She challenged how my brain works. She challenged everything I thought.”

“And she didn’t try to kill you.” Kon laughed. “Wish she had stuck around.”

“She was gone a long time before this.” Lex admitted as he reopened his eyes. “She was the void but she was a god as well. I think what gave me Lena was a god consumed by the void. The void is an endless entity endlessly search and consuming. It found me and she found me.”

“And gave us Lena.” Kon smiled. “As scary as this was I’m glad.”

So was Lex. “A surprising but very welcomed addition to the Luthor line.” He smiled.

X

“Diana.” Bruce watched her try to leave the boardroom. “What did you see?”

“A man and a child.” Her glare did nothing to him. “Let the man grieve Batman.”

“Things don’t add up he wasn’t gone that long.” Bruce gritted as he stood up. “Is that child human?”

“She may have been wrong but she bled for us. She died for us. She may be mutant or more but no matter how she got that child she died for it.” Diana was not hesitant as she lay her hand on her sword. “Leave them alone, Kon-El is more than enough for us. Try to ensnare the child and we lose Luthor and Kon-El.”

Bruce already knew that. He had seen Lex as he was reunited with his son and security team. He had barely left the penthouse since and while Lena Luthor was announced to the world no one got to see her. Lex had made movements to protect her and while people would assume trauma Bruce did not.

Lex did not work that way. Bruce knew him better than that and he had a deep feeling in his gut about the whole thing. Lex did not look horrified. He had looked touched and that was not him marvelling about the blessings of fatherhood. Bruce knew something was up but he had his hands full.

Kon was hard to manage with him wanting less and less to do with Clark. He was pulling away from the titans as well and that was another problem on its own. Bruce had known the messy breakups would cause problems but he had gambled that Kon would lean more towards Jason and Tim.

More Jason than anything else since Tim had his own limits. More exposure to Lex meant Kon-El would find more in common with Jason. Bruce had been certain on this and he still thought they had more in common.

However with the stronger family unit that was Lex and Lena, Bruce was at his wits end. They needed Kon-El and while he doubted he would turn his back fully on the league they could not afford him going his own way either.

Yet that was in the cards. He could see it.

Dick said he was being too paranoid but Bruce spent too much time watching Lex to ignore the signs of a Luthor on the run. It had started with the league for Kon. The boy pulled away from anyone anti-Luthor. Unsurprisingly it had been Green Arrow that sparked it, that had only been a matter of time.

Bruce was surprised it had taken so long Clark to notice how grey Kon really was. They had lost the chance to have the boy be as dedicated to them as he was to Lex. His bond to Tim and Jason was strong but Bruce did not doubt that snapping if they pushed too hard.

While Diana’s charge could not get Kon’s time of day the woman herself had Kon’s respect and dedication. If only Clark could have that but that train had gone long before.

He silently watched Diana leave and seethed as he retook his seat. He wanted to make plans but how could he. Lex had been grabbed off the planet and he was just as prepared and paranoid as Bruce. He had come back with a child of all things and locked himself away.

He was not trusting anyone and he was making a fortress. A fucking fortress and Bruce was not allowed in. Kon was still his path and his way to Lex and making Lex fall into line but for all their shared past. All for their history and their work he was not going to be allowed in.

That was suspicious in itself. He did not expect to be made a godfather or anything but at least being allowed to sit in with the child’s testing would have been normal for Lex. For him to rid himself of all the bugs was suspicious enough. No one knew what Lex was thinking or what he was doing. No one had eyes on the child.

That could mean she was very weak or very strong. His gut wanted to believe the latter. History made him think of the former and Julian. Made him think of how Lex had been worried about his younger brother until he was gone. Worried about his mother. If the child’s mother had not come under such suspicious circumstances maybe he would have went with the former.

Lex was making a fortress even while he tried to play nice with the league. The league could not even push on this. Diana was saying there was no fire or smoke. Bruce could see a flame in the distance and he could smell kerosene. He wanted to trust his instincts because he knew from history trusting Lex helped you ended up in trouble. He was not going to be another Victoria or Lana.

He was not going to be foolish like Clark either. He was walking forward with his eyes open. He had time to play this game. He knew what he was aiming for and he was not going to settle for anything else.

X

“Jesus.” Constantine took a swig straight from the bottle. “I’ve never-“

“I know.” Lex said dryly as he finished changing his daughter. “Can you do it?” he asked as he nodded to the supplies in the bag next to the crib. “You understand why we can’t have her using her powers so early right?”

“Oh Jesus.” Constantine whispered as he watched Lex’s daughter. “What possessed you to say yes? Who in their right mind would say yes to the void?”

“Someone a little off their rocker and hungry for knowledge and whatever the void can give.” Lex chuckled. “There are people who would say yes.”

“What did it take from you in return?” Constantine looked away from Lena to scan Lex. “You have your soul right?”

“They took my limits.” Lex admitted. “But for my daughter I would give anything to have her and keep her safe. As you can see from your fee.”

“I’m going to do this and I want to forget I ever did it.” Constantine rolled up his sleeves with a shudder.

“That can be arranged.” Lex mused as he carefully lay his daughter on her stomach. “Make the seal on her back. We’ll use stones to keep the rest of it in check but the seal is her last resort.”

“That explains it.” Constantine swallowed. “You think of everything don’t you.”

“Apparently not.” Lex admitted as Constantine covered his fingers in chalk. “But that’s fine I’m highly adaptable.”

“Good lord above and below.” Constantine swore as he worked. “What the hell is coming for us.”

“Nothing we can’t fight.” Lex smiled. “Nothing humanity can’t stop. Besides it is nice to have a challenge every now and again.”

X

“Hey.” Tim said the moment Kon landed. “Feel like chilling with pizza tonight?”

“Oh.” Kon looked guilty before he smiled. “Sure I didn’t have anything that can’t be moved until later.”

“Later?” Tim frowned. “You don’t want to sleep over? Bruce said you can stay at the manor.”

He was not imagining it, Kon did not want to stay over. “Well I was thinking after chilling I’d go see someone.” Kon looked guilty the longer Tim watched him.

“You can just say if you want to watch your sister sleep Kon.” He tried to cheer up the mood. “Or is it a date? We can reschedule.”

“I’m not going to ditch you for some date.” Kon rolled his shoulders before he smiled. “They’ll understand. It isn’t anything serious.”

“So a bootycall.” He sent a playful judgemental look in Kon’s direction. “Living up to being a Luthor for sure.”

“Not yet.” Kon laughed. “I don’t give our diamond earrings or cufflinks after I dip.”

Cufflinks? It was one thing to suspect but another thing to have it confirmed. Guess Stephanie had been right after all. Not that he would tell her, not that they were properly speaking… again. What a mess.

“So you just leave? A blur of colour and wind?” Tim tsked. “Classy Kon. Really classy clone boy.”

“Leave me alone.” Kon laughed and Tim watched him fully relax. “It works for me and they don’t leave shit when they dip either.”

“What you want them to leave you? You can make your own diamonds.” Tim had watched him when Cassie had been a thing. Not that she was even talking to Kon now, or Tim. Unless it was mission related and even then she was more with Starfire than the rest of them.

“It’s the thought that counts.” Kon playfully teased. “At least a note, some flowers. Thanks for rocking my world or something. Or something dammit.” He sighed. “So pizza and crash? Like we’re fourteen again. Know what I’m down we don’t have time these days.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Tim smiled. “If you don’t wanna come back to Bruce. How about my place or yours?” Tim paused as he watched Kon. “If yours is okay.”

“Lex gave me this place in Hawaii. If you don’t mind holding the pizza we can go there.” Kon’s smile was great but Tim felt concern for his friend.

“I don’t mind.” Tim admitted but he was concerned.

X

He still was drawn to danger but it was hard to play the games as before when he knew how boring it was. Nothing could compare for Lex. No one would compare. He had his children and they were everything to him but he could not help but long for that dying star and the being that had changed everything for him. Humbled him too, gifted him as well.

His plans were moving smoothly. Kon was doing fine and he doted on his baby sister. The age difference was huge but it did not matter for Kon. He was attuned to his sister’s heartbeat and she only had to be distressed for Kon to tune in and be right there.

It was adorable, it was cute. His two children warmed his hear and carried him forward.

The best thing about time moving on was that he got to protect his family even better. The news reported what he wanted. No one saw Lena. No one saw her but family. The world had not even seen her face, many doubted she really existed and that suited Lex just fun.

She had his mind he could say that. Would she take Lexcorp one day or would she come and topple it? Either decision he would be fine with. He was looking forward to it even. He loved his little miracle.

Constantine dropped by from time to time to make sure the seal held. As she grew older they would weaken the seal. Teach Lena her history and allow her to make her own choices about her powers. She was still a child now however.

The best part about it all was how Clark was far away from his family as he could get. They barely saw each other during league business. After all these years Lex had finally gotten the Kents out his life. No Clark and it had taken work but no Lois either.

Even though she was obviously trying to snoop. Could not leave a good thing alone it seemed. If she poked the wrong place or dug too deep he knew Bruce knew that Lex would kill her without thought. Chloe too if she kept poking her nose in Lex’s things. His secrets were his own and he was not going to do a tit for tat when it came to his family.

He was not going to have them dig into him and respond by doing the same. No no, Lex was not going to do that. They learn his secrets they were going to die plain and simple and nothing Bruce or anyone said or tried would do anything about it.

Would he feel good about that? Yes he would. Nuisances were mostly better off dead. He was not playing with Lena’s life and he was not playing with the safety of their existence either.

He knew Bruce was curious. Knew the man wanted to know more and had his own suspicious but as deliciously dangerous as Bruce was Lex was staying away from that path. Mutual respect was what they worked on now.

No flames were going to be rekindled for Lex’s own sanity and well-being. Besides they both knew how that story went. It would be worse now.

Even though Bruce was offering the only way he knew how. The tiny bits of physical contact during work. The way he sought Lex out as Bruce Wayne. The tension that sometimes rose when they were alone Lex was not biting the bait. Lex knew Kon’s distance concerned the man. Bruce’s robins had been a nice bait but when the bait did not want to be eaten what could be done?

Kon had his friends, he had a team and he had a job. He worked in labs, he studied and he rescued. He stayed far away from Clark as he could and it was beautiful. He played with Lena and he doted on her. There was nothing more Lex could ask for from Kon.

Kon had taken his work into his own hands. Formed teams and made allies. If Bruce was to stop worrying about Lena and focus on Kon instead he would see Kon’s true plan. His son was going to return to the league. Lex knew this and he was fine with it. He knew Kon wanted to help lead it when the founders stepped down or be right hand to whoever did. That kind of scheming was so Luthorlike.

Kon’s other activities might concern others but not him. He was nowhere near the path Lex had fallen down in his teen years. Kon was far wiser than he had been. Besides they spoke about everything that they could. He understood the man his son was and where he was trying to go. He proud of that.

However Lena grew up Lex would be proud of her too. He loved his daughter he loved everything about her. She could destroy the league and Lex would love her. She could tear apart Lexcorp and Lex would be amused but he would love her still. His daughter was everything to him and he would protect her with his dying breath. He could not wait to see the woman she would grow and become. Could not wait for her to surprise him as her brother did and as her mother had. Lex was living a peace many would not understand.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally write this even though I thought of it agessss ago. This backstory I thought of such a long time ago but I have different themes for it. I have some backstories where I pair Lex off with many different Original Characters and see how it goes. Even have a mini series half mapped out and that's a wild trip I'll get to eventually. 
> 
> Still this is more a creation of an AU universe fic than an actual thing to me because I can do so much in this verse. I just think it's good that I have something to link back to and say okay here the facts and situation if I can't go too deep into the background. For example if I wrote a Brex fic and built it based on the happenings and situation in this verse those lost could look and understand where Lex and Bruce stand. 
> 
> It's something I'm thinking of doing more of when I have my headcanons. Fleshing things out like this cuz sometimes I just pic up my ideas and run with them for the feeling I wanna build and sometimes I just want an au ^^ hope this fic was fun.


End file.
